Amor Prohibido
by Maid-Takumi-Joss
Summary: Ella es Misa Yagami: hija de Light y Misa, la misión de Misa Yagami es matar a Near. Contiene LEMON NXM, Near y Misa. Read & Review.


**Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Tsugmi Ohba (pero Near si me pertenece xD y Ligh Mello y Matt OKEY capich ntc. ) algunos personajes son inventados, yo solo los uso como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que pasen un buen rato ¡YEAH!**

**(y que viva el ROCK xD).**

**N/A: Ella es Misa Yagami: hija de Light y Misa, la misión de Misa Yagami es matar a Near. Contiene LEMON NXM, Near y Misa. Read & Review. Mi primer fic xD.**

**AVISO: esta historia tendrá *Lemon* así que entras bajo tu propio riesgo :P *Lenguaje inapropiado* si no eres de esas personajes que no le gusta el *Lemon* o *Lenguaje inapropiado* entonces dale click a BACK (la flechita) y listo. (=^.^=)**

* * *

Amor Prohibido

Chapter 1: ¡Quiero Vengarme!

By: Maid Takumi Joss

* * *

Misa Amane caminaba por las calles bajo la tárdese: comprendiendo que Light ha muerto. Misa cantaba una melodía triste… estaba totalmente deprimida, "sin Light, no tiene sentido seguir viviendo" decía ella mientras subía en una azotea: ella estaba aborde de suicidarse porque Light el amor de su vida se había muerto, y sin Light la vida de Misa no tenia sentido: es lo que decía ella.

-no quiero vivir – lloraba Misa, mientras se tapaba los ojos – Light… Light… - repetía el nombre de su amado - ¡¿porque?! – gritaba Misa mirando en el cielo.

Ryuk el shinigami apareció de la nada, el shinigami estaba frente a frente de Misa – Misa – decía el Shinigami.

-¿Qué? – decía Misa tristemente, mirando a Ryuk.

-¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Te vas a suicidar? – decía Ryuk a Misa.

-si – lloraba Misa mientras se tapaba la cara.

-no puedes morir aun – decía el a la rubia – aun no – la mira.

-¿porque? – decía la rubia tristemente.

-estas embarazada – la rubia lo mira confundida – estas esperando un hij de Light.

-¿Que? – Misa dejo de llorar - ¿Como? – agacho la mirada y miro su vientre ¿estoy embarazada? – se toco la vientre.

-así es – decía el – tienes 2 días de embarazo.

-pero…

-tu bebe tiene que nacer – decía el – el hij de Light, tiene que vengar la muerte de su padre – explico – Light me dijo que te dijera.

-¿Que? ¿El sabia? – confundida.

-Light esta en el otro mundo – explico – y le dije que tu estabas embarazada de el, Light se puso contento con la noticia y… - en eso Misa interrumpe.

-¿Que? ¿Esta contento? – medio sonreía la rubia.

-Light sabia muy bien que si el estuviese muerto, tu te matarías por el – decía el Shinigami – Light me dijo que tengas en hij de el y que lo cuidaras mucho…

-claro que lo tendré – exclamo contenta.

-Light quiere que su hij - se pone un poco serio – se vengue la muerte de el.

-¿Qué vengue la muerte de Light…? – confundida.

-si, quiere venganza – decía el con una sonrisa aterrador – quiere que mate a Near, lentamente… - decía el mas aterrador – quiere que sufra Near como un perro – se ríe.

-¿Qué mate a Near…? – Medio sonrió – muy bien – cruzo de brazos la rubia.

Ryuk después de hablar con Misa, se fue a su aburrido mundo.

Misa se fue a su departamento muy contenta, ella estaba feliz porque esperaba un hijo o hija de Light, de su amado.

-te cuidare mucho – decía Misa mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Misa recogió sus maletas y se fue a vivir a Moscow, Rusia.

9 meses después…

-¡EMPUJA! – decía el doctor a Misa.

-¡AHHHHHH! – grito de dolor la rubia.

-¡UNA MAS! – decía el doctor a Misa.

-¡AHHHHHH! – grito la rubia de dolor.

La enfermera carga el bebe de Misa y se lo da a ella.

-es una niña – decía la enfermera a Misa.

Misa lloro de felicidad – mi niña – decía ella contenta – están hermosa – acariciaba la mejilla de su bebe.

-¿Cómo la va nombrar? – pregunto la enfermera.

-Misa – sonrió – se va llamar Misa, como su mama.

-¿Y, su apellido? – pregunto la enfermera.

-Yagami – la miro a la enfermera – Misa Yagami – sonrió de lado.

5 años después…

Misa Amene vivía en un departamento lujoso junto con su hija Misa Yagami.

Misa Yagami, era muy parecida a su papa, era seria, fría, inteligente, tenía los ojos verdes azuladas como la de su mama (miel), tenía una mirada fría como la de su papa, su pelo era café como la de su papa, la hija de Light era pálida.

Misa Yagami era más madura que su mama.

Tenía ojeras en los ojos: porque le gustaba mucho jugar videojuegos, aparte de eso le gustaba los muñecos, dados, cartas, también le gustaba la golosina y le gustaba el chocolate, pero lo que más le gustaba era la música.

Misa Yagami, es muy inteligente o, más inteligente que su padre, Misa Yagami tenía los ojos del Shinigami, los había heredado por su madre.

Misa y su hija estaban cenando.

-nos vamos a mudar a Inglaterra – decía Misa Amane, mientras comía su sopa.

-¿Inglaterra? – Frunció una ceja la hija de Light - ¿porque? – cruzo los brazos – no quiero irme de aquí… - decía ella algo enojada – me gusta aquí.

Misa Amane empieza a reír – ahí mi niña – decía ella dulcemente – cada día te pareces mas a tu padre – sonrió.

-mi padre – murmuro la castaña - ¡quiero vengarme! – decía la hija de Light, muy enojada.

-si, si, pero después – sonrió dulcemente Misa Amene – eres tan linda, cuando te enojas – reía su madre.

Misa Yagami, sabia que su padre había muerto, por culpa de N, ósea Near o mas bien "Nate River".

-¿Por qué nos vamos a mudar? – pregunta la hija de Misa.

-voy a modelar la ropa de la famosísima diseñadora Belle – explico – ella me llamo para decirme que quería que modelara su ropa – le brillan los ojos – la ropa que diseña Belle, son muy… hermosos.

Misa Amene se fue a vivir a Rusia, sin avisar a nadie, todo Japón conocía a la famosísima ídolo de Japón; Misa Amene, y todos se preguntaban ¿Dónde estaba?, Misa Amene dejo de trabajar para dedicarse a su hija, ella tenia una gran fortuna así que no le preocupaba los gastos.

Belle la famosísima diseñadora, se había enterado de que Misa Amene, vivía en Moscow.

-muy bien – sin ánimos – nos iremos a Inglaterra, pero volveremos a vivir aquí en Rusia – dijo la hija de Light.

-muy bien – sonrió Misa.

Misa y su hija fueron a Inglaterra, Misa modelo la ropa de la famosísima Belle, la hija de Misa estaba en su cuarto mirando la televisión, estaba mirando a su madre en vivo; modelar la ropa de Belle.

-es hora de cenar – decía la niñera de Misa Yagami.

-si ya voy – Misa apaga la tele iba hacia el comedor.

La niñera le sirve la sopa y, en eso suena el teléfono.

-que rico – susurro Misa Yagami, mientras soplaba la sopa.

-residencia de los Amene… ¿Que? – la niñera abrió mas los ojos - ¿como? – Empezó a llorar - ¿esta seguro?

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la hija de Light a la niñera.

La niñera cuelga y mira a Misa Yagami – tu mama… - susurro – tu mama… - lloro – acaba de morir…

La hija de Light, estaba pasmada sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, no podía creer lo.

-¿Qué le paso? – susurro Misa Yagami.

-le dio un paro cardiaco – explico la niñera con dificultad de hablar.

-no puede ser… - en ese momento los ojos de Misa Yagami, empezaron a ponerse rojos y vidriosos – estas mintiendo… - susurro, la hija de Light empezó a llorar.

Después de la muerte de Misa Amene, todo cambio, Misa Yagami fue a Wammy's House el orfanato para niños superdotados de Watari, en Manchester, Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto un niño huerfano de cinco años a Misa Yagami.

-que te importa – contesto de mala gana.

Misa Yagami era muy antisocial, no le gustaba hacer amistades, ella era muy fría.

Por otro lado…

Desde que atraparon a "Kira" Near, se fue a vivir a Berlín.

Near seguía resolviendo casos, seguía atrapando a la gente mala.

Near se había convertido muy famoso: nadie conocía su verdadera identidad ni su rostro, solo sabían que se llamaba "N".

Near o más conocido como "N" se había convertido en una leyenda, por haber atrapado a "Kira".

Near nunca supo sobre Misa, ella había desaparecido, eso a Near no le importaba, así que decidió no buscarla.

N se había enterado que Misa había muerto, pero no sabia que tenia una hija, la vida de Misa era muy privada, nadie sabia que tenia un hija.

-¿una nueva huérfana? – dijo Near sin importancia, mientras jugaba sus robots.

-así es Joven Near – decía Roger desde la pantalla grande – se llama Misa Yagami – Near al escuchar "Misa Yagami" camina hacia la pantalla y toma asiento, con sus pies en el pecho.

-¿Misa Yagami? – Frunció una ceja – acaso es la hija de…

-Misa Amene y Light Yagami – concluyo el anciano - ¿sorprendido? ¿Verdad? – medio se ríe el anciano.

-interesante… - murmuro Near mientras jugaba con su mechón – supongo que tiene 5 años ¿nos es así?

-así es – sonrió – tiene 5 años y, se parece mucho a Light y Misa, pero su actitud es igual como la de Mello y Matt y… L – decía el anciano a Near.

-¿Mello, Matt y L? – Deja de jugar con su mechón – hm… - se pone pensativo.

-es brillante – decía el anciano.

-es obvio, su padre era uno de los mejores estudiantes de Japón – decía el mientras se iba hacia donde estaba sus juguetes – y a demás es la hija de "Kira" – se sienta en el suelo con sus pies en la rodillas.

-¿quieres conocerla? – pregunto el anciano a Near.

-no – contesto – no quiero – jugaba sus robots.

-¿por que? – pregunto el anciano a Near.

-es hija de unos padres asesinos – decía el mientras jugaba sus robots.

-pero es hija de Kira y Misa…

-que importan si es la hija de Kira, no la quiero conocer.

-muy bien – dijo Roger – ah y, antes de irme, Misa Yagami, es igual como tu – la pantalla se apaga y Near mira la pantalla.

-¿igual que yo? – Medio rio – no me compares con la hija de Kira – siguió jugando.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: Privet Lectores** ;D

Wow, mi primer Fic ^_^ que emoción ^_^

Soy una gran fan de DEATH NOTE, me gusta mucho Near, Mello, Matt y L, odio a LIGHT ¿Por qué odio a Light? Porque no amaba a mi quería Misa =( solo la usaba por sus "ojos".

Bueno este es un fic de Near y Misa/ la hija de Misa y Light.

Misa Yagami es parecida a Misa Amene, pero Misa Yagami: tiene una mirada fría, al igual que Light. Tiene los ojos de su mama y, el pelo castaño como su papa. Tiene ojeras (como L y Near) le gusta los videojuego (como Matt) y le gusta los chocolates (como Mello) es antisocial y juega los dados (como Near).

Cuando vi el final de Death Note, llore como una bebe :'( es que Light murió xD pero se lo merecía ¿o no?

Bueno espero que les haiga gustado este FIC lo hice con mucha inspiración xD

Por favor dejen sus **Reviews** para saber si les gusto o no, o… para saber si leen el fic. Si no hay **Reviews** ¿para que seguir? Bueno BYE BYE


End file.
